Reprogrammed PINGAS!
by Ralph-E-Coyote
Summary: When Robotnic gets Scratch and Grounder to explore Acmetropolis to plot an invasion, Tech decides to break Scratch and Grounder's programming to give them free will and feeling's. Of course, this gets on Robotnic's nerves, and Tech doesn't get a promotion. Tech/Rev Scratch/Grounder
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Crossover and I'm not that experianced with Sonic Characters but the storyline is one that is perfect for the sort of writing I do**

**Enjoy and sorry in advance if Scratch and Grounder aren't that realistic, Tech and Rev are ment to be a bit different.**

* * *

"Are you sure you nincompoops can do this?" Asked Robotnik. He was going to make them do it anyway, but why not make sure

"Yes, your excellence, sir!" said Scratch, standing to attention.

"Yeah boss." said Grounder

"Good!" proclaimed Robotnik. "Now get going."

"Uhh...wait, where we supposed to go?" asked Grounder.

"Idiots!" Shouted Robotnik. "Your to go to that Acmetropolis to see if there is cause for an invasion! I've had enough of that blasted hedgehog"

"Alrighty boss!" said Scratch, pushing Grounder out of the room.

"And if you mess this up, I'll turn the both of you into bathtubs!"

* * *

Tech E Coyote woke up from a satesfingly pleasant night's sleep. "Oh, bloody 'ell!" he cried as he stretched. He left his room and went into the lounge. There were two notes on the table.

The first read:

"Hey Tech, Rev!

Me and Duck have gone out for a party!

Be back at some point!

Ace"

Tech raised one eyebrow. "What he means is "Gone out for about 15 party's, got laid in 35 different combinations and fallen, drunk, by the side of the road, Be back in 7 weeks" He told himself.

His boyfriend, Rev Runner, then came and sat by him.

Tech opened the second note

It read

"Hey Tech, Rev!

Me and Slam have gone out shopping!

Be back at some point!

Lexi"

Tech groaned and put the letter down. "Its surprising that those bunny's write almost identical letters when excusing themselves for 7 weeks."

Rev shrugged and sipped his coffee.

Then, thanks to an excellent security system, they were alerted to someone at the door.

Tech looked at a camera which was just above the door, looking down.

He saw a rather small green robot with treads and a larger one which looked like a bird of some sort.

* * *

"Ermm...Hello!" said Scratch to the camera which was looking straight at them.

There was a sound of muffling before, "Hello, who's there?"

Grounder spun his drill's nervously but Scratch plowed on none the less.

"Were here to fix your computer!" said Scratch looking up at the camera again.

* * *

Tech looked over at Rev and mouthed "Fix my computer?" He knew it was a scam, however he was curious about these machines. He then said something that would cause Rev to spit his coffee out.

"Sure, come on in, just be carefull, there's stuff on my computer that is very...interesting" said Tech.

He opened the door and saw the robots walk in and got the computer to track their movements.

"What did you do that for?" asked Rev holding his arms (and his coffee) in the air.

"I want to see what makes them tick. Anyway, let's have some fun with them, I have a plan that your going to absolutely love." said Tech, licking his chomps

* * *

"Wow Grounder, that sure was easy!" said Scratch, showing off that he'd outsmarted the person at the door

"Yeah Scratch, what a doffus!" agreed Grounder

They went up a flight of stairs and opened a door.

They were in the main room of the skyscraper. They noticed two life forms, a coyote which was lying on top of a road runner and had its mouth against the mouth of the other. Confused, the two robot's straighed closer.

"Excuse me." said Scratch to the Coyote.

The coyote got off the road runner.

"Ah, yes, the computer's through there." he pointed into a darkened room with what looked like a massive monitor inside it.

"Okay." said Scratch, picking up his "tool's" and walking with Grounder towards the room.

* * *

Tech slipped out of eyeshot of the robots and grabbed his EMP blaster, and motioned Rev to follow him. They crept silently behind the robot's into Tech's study.

"Wow, those thing's aint' half dumb" said the little Green one

Then the door slammed behind then and a lamp reviled Tech holding his EMP blaster at them.

"I call that checkmate." said Tech. "Or at least double-check".

"Grounder you tin-head! Were trapped!" Shouted the tall rooster robot.

"Wow, you lot are slow. 'Oh no! Were trapped!' It is kinda obvious" said Rev sarcastically

"Do something!" shouted Grounder

The roosterbot turned and whacked a button on Tech's computer.

A large picture of Tech appeared on the screen.

"If you are watching this, either Duck is trying to look at my porn, in which case, BUGGER OFF! The other option is that the devilishly handsome Tech has caught someone tosser trying to overthrough the planet and has scammed them into this room." said the Tech on the screen.

"I'm so smart." said The real Tech

"And sexy." added The virtual Tech

"Agreed" said Rev.

Real Tech turned off the picture of him and turned to the robots.

"So,who's going to spill the beans first?"

"I'm not saying anything about Robotnic" said Scratch. He then realised his fatal screw-up. "Oh no!"

Tech turned and typed "Robotnic" into the computer.

"Are you looking in our files?" asked Rev

"No. Since Duck found it, it's just full of Pop singers, im typing it into Google" said Tech. He then found something. It was a picture of the two robot's and the Robotnic person. Tech was able to work out their identity's.

"Your Scratch" he said pointing to the rooster "And your Grounder" pointing at the green robot.

They looked petrified

"W-what are you going to do to us?!" asked Scratch, trembling

"Simple, im going to break your programing" said Tech

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure about this?" asked Rev after hearing what Tech proposed to do.

"Sure, they run identical CPU's and are semi-independent anyway. I just want them to have full emotional control." said Tech.

Scratch and Grounder were strapped to tables in the middle of Tech's lab with flaps leading to their internal processors and programming devices open so Tech could fiddle with their inner workings.

"Oh, yes. I need you to plot the results of these test's on this sheet for analysis later." said Tech, handing Rev a clipboard, a pen and a sheet to up the results on.

"What are you testing for? This makes no sense." said Rev.

"I want to know if they show emotions other than those that Robotinc assigned them to feel and ultimately if they will think for themselves and about themselves, you know, put themselves first a bit. I don't want a over-reaction though. Just record the results." instructed Tech

Rev looked down the list of tests Tech had devised. "Wait a minuet, these tests are more... sexual than anything."

Tech looked both angry and confused. "No! Its testing their feelings! It's the best way!" He growled in protest.

"Okay, wow, take a breather. It's just squirting WD-40 at a robot's...private parts, is a bit, creepy." said Rev

"But it is certain to give an emotional reaction. What would happen if I was to put baby oil on your privates? Would that give you an emotional reaction?" asked Tech

"You _have _put baby oil on my privates and to my memory my emotional reaction ended up all over your face!" recalled Rev with a smirk.

"Alright, let's go first without any adjustments" said Tech. Rev got his pen ready and Tech picked up the WD-40. He went over to Scratch first.

Tech sprayed the WD-40 at the sensors int Scratch's groin.

"I don't see what the point is of that" said Scratch.

Tech turned to Rev and shook his head.

"Just as I'd expect, no feelings relating to himself at all."

Next test, a nice hug!

Tech lent over Scratch and gave him a big friendly hug.

Not even a twitch.

"Nothing this time." said Tech

Rev noted this down.

Last test, a kiss.

Tech lent in and kissed Scratch's robotic beak.

Didn't move. Not even a partical

"Once again, nothing." said Tech "Okay, time to try those tests on Grounder"

He re-did the tests on Grounder and got similar results.

"I don't think they are programmed to understand love." hypothesised Tech.

Rev was surprised that it brought a tear to Tech's eye. He didn't get out a lot and spent a lot of time working on computers and mechanical things. Rev often thought he used to talk to his inventions. However, recently, Tech rediscovered getting drunk and masturbating, so he's out off the lab a lot more.

"Okay, time for me to break their programming." said Tech

He went over to the flap in Scratch that lead to his circuitry. He put in some chip's, did some soldering and then closed the flap. He then did similar to Grounder.

"Alright all I have to do is reboot them, and they should be capable of emotion" said Tech

He pressed the buttons on their backs together...

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! :D**

**Please Review.**

Author's note: The next bit may have multiple ending's, so you can choose what happens next. This will take some time to sort out and those separate options will branch out following this chapter


End file.
